Information verification systems process information verification orders consisting of several and diverse instances of different types of elementary verification/validation/search services, each of which is characterized by its own turnaround time (TAT) statistical distribution function. The entire order is completed and can be delivered to a customer only when the latest verification service in the order is completed.
Known approaches for predicting the TAT of an order are based on using constant TAT values for estimating the completion time of an order. However, actual turnaround time for an instance of elementary verification service can vary depending upon a series of known and chaotic/unknown factors. For example, a specific education verification can be completed from between 1 hour and 10 or more days depending on the workload of the verifier, the availability of all necessary data, the accessibility of the content provider (school) and its specific legal requirements, and other circumstances. Therefore use of constant TAT values does not reflect what is really happening in the real world and often does not coincide at all with the order TAT values that occur in reality.
This discrepancy requires using a more adequate statistical approach for TAT evaluation to provide the end user of the information verification system with the relevant statistical forecast about when the given information verification order will be completed.